


Why Did You Turn Around

by cometsandclubsoda



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Crying, Endgame Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, Forehead Touching, Happy Ending, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometsandclubsoda/pseuds/cometsandclubsoda
Summary: Villanelle and Eve are walking away from each other forever. No, they're not.orpost 3x08
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Why Did You Turn Around

**Author's Note:**

> SUZANNE!!! That ending caught me off guard, luv. I just wrote down what I wanna see in the starting scene of s4 or like what happened exactly after it. So I guess, this is it.
> 
> This is my very first Villaneve fic. Please bear with.

Villanelle was the first to start walking away. She seemed almost determined to leave everything behind– to leave **Eve** behind. But Eve was just frozen with Villanelle's words hanging heavy in her head. Nonetheless, she, too, started to walk away.

Eve took hesitant steps. As she was walking, memories of every moment, every touch, every feeling that she had shared with the other woman came flooding in. Her heart was beating faster now when she realized that she was really walking away from someone who made her feel alive– made her feel **wide awake**. She could feel the throbbing of her heart in her head.

Eve realized how much Villanelle had grown since Rome.

_I love you. I do. You're mine. You are! You're mine!!!_

Then, Eve was an object of intense desire for Villanelle whom she wanted all to herself. She even shot her for not wanting the same things as her, but now, she had changed. Now, Villanelle saw Eve for who she really was. Eve thought about Villanelle's emotional progress and how she was ready to let her choose to walk away. To choose for herself. For this, she was proud of Villanelle.

But after a few steps, she halted. She took a deep breath in and out. She realized that she ccouldn't walk away from Villanelle– she didn't **want** to.

So she turned around. The only thing she wanted to do in that moment was to turn around. She had had enough of this cat and mouse chase– not that she didn't enjoy it– but it was time for it to end. Everything that she had done and lost had ultimately led her to Villanelle, and just walking away from all that seemed way too painful than staying.

Villanelle stopped in her steps. It wasn't something she chose; it just happened. She knew that Eve had turned around because she could feel her piercing gaze heating up her back. She could feel this invisible thread– this connection– that bounded them together. She slowly shifted her legs and turned around to see the dark-haired woman looking at her the way she did when they were dancing in the ballroom earlier. A small smile formed on her face that immediately faded as her eyes welled up with tears, which she tried to blink away as to not seem vulnerable in front of Eve, but the effort was in vain because Eve could see right through Villanelle now.

They didn't say anything; they just kept staring at each other. Villanelle saw how Eve's face was lit up when she had turned around. Her dark hair falling ever so perfectly on her shoulders took Villanelle back to when they had first met each other, in the hospital bathroom, where she had told Eve to wear her hair down.

Finally, Villanelle decided to break the silence between them. "Why did you turn around?" There was this sincerity in her voice to which Eve was a stranger. She saw a single tear, which Villanelle had tried hard not to let away, crawl down her cheek. "I told you we never look back!" Her voice was breaking now.

Acknowledging her words, Eve started to slowly walk towards Villanelle who just stood still at her position, almost waiting for the other woman to approach her.

"No, you gave me a choice." Eve said, walking until she was close enough to feel Villanelle's breaths. "You gave me a choice to stay or to walk away forever."

Villanelle took a deep breath and held it as Eve touched her face and gently placed her palm on her cheek. She exhaled and Eve felt her hot breath on her palm. She looked straight into Villanelle's eyes– there was quite a shine in her eyes because of her tears meeting the light– and saw her melt into her tender touch which she had been craving all evening.

"I choose to stay." Eve breathed the lightest whisper but just intense enough for Villanelle to hear. "I choose you." She could see Villanelle still trying to hold back her emotions so she placed her other hand on Villanelle's neck, just under her ear. Soflty, she spoke, "It's okay. You can let go now."

And so she did. She gave in. Tears started streaming down Villanelle's face, unable to be stopped now. She cupped Eve's face with her hands and pulled her closer and rested her own forehead on Eve's. Eve closed her eyes and pushed her own tears down. Neither of them could help but cry. They stayed like that for a long while, just soaking in the tenderness and the intimacy of their touch and presence. They pulled their bodies even closer, they were practically hugging.

Villanelle had kept searching for a place to belong– for home. She even went to her hometown but realized she had no place there. She turned to Konstantin, but he, too, wasn't family. She had felt incredibly alone and lost. But not with Eve. Eve was the one thing keeping her going on. Eve was someone she knew would always be there, no matter what. Eve was her person. And right now, she felt safe with her– she felt belonged. Her search for home was complete now.

They pulled away from each other and their hands met to hold. They wiped their faces and smiled.

"So," Villanelle looked around. "Where do we go from here?"

Eve paused to look at Villanelle like she would find the answer in her face. "I wanna get drunk."

"We can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.
> 
> I am open to all constructive criticism and I would love if you left some so that I can improve my writing in my next works. Have a great day :).


End file.
